1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting apparatus, and a moving object including the lighting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some lighting apparatuses are surface-emitting lighting apparatuses including a light source and a plate-like optical component which diffuses light from the light source (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-116236). The light source is, for example, an LED (light-emitting diode) light source which includes a plurality of LED elements. The exit surface of the optical component includes, for example, a plurality of semispherical convex parts each having a diameter ranging from 1 mm to 1.5 mm approximately, as light diffusers.
Such lighting apparatuses are also used in, for example, moving objects such as airplanes. Airplanes generally use elongated linear LED light sources, due to the arrangement space for the lighting apparatuses.